


unrequited

by sunset_oasis



Series: Innocent Before Yesterday [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, This is ... a bit weird i confess, Unrequited Love, and probably slightly disturbing, and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: "That was so long ago, I was a different person back then.”“So was I,” Myrtle said coolly. “I was alive.”





	unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter
> 
> (for those of who forgot who Olive Horby is, here's a quote from Myrtle in CoS: "Nobody missed me even when I was alive. Took them hours to find my body- I know, I was sitting there waiting for them. Olive Hornby came into the bathroom- 'Are you in here again, sulking Myrtle?, she said, 'because Professor Dippet asked me to look for you-' And then she saw my body...ooooh, she didn't forget that until her dying day, I made sure of that...")

 

 

Myrtle had met the type of girls like Olive Hornby before she came to Hogwarts. Pretty, popular, and looked at Myrtle with at best pity and usually disdain. The type to make fun of her glasses, her sentimental tendencies, her awkwardness.

At least the girls back in primary school never made fun of her blood status. Hogwarts, though, Hogwarts was different.

Sure, Olive and Myrtle's other fellow Ravenclaws never really called her a mudblood, like those elder Slytherins did, but there was something ... condescending when they interacted with her. The natural superiority that Myrtle could sense from a mile away.

She knew she was always a bit of sensitive, and maybe even that was an understatement, but she didn't care. She just - hated them all. Especially the pretty, smart gossip Queen Olive Hornby who laughed at her glasses every week - Myrtle hated her most.

And she hated that she was attracted to her, despite whatever nasty personalities.

She hated realizing that she might have a crush on her.

 

* * *

 

Myrtle had always known, that Olive Hornby was way out of her reach. Olive was a natural leader of the group of the girls, she did well in classes, the teachers like her, and she went on dates with upper year boys.

The last one made Myrtle most annoyed. Not that she would _ever_ tell anyone that.

 

* * *

 

Having your unrequited love to be the cause of your death wasn't exactly a fun thing. Okay, so maybe she saw some strange yellow wide eyes just before she died, but how did it kill her, exactly? It wasn't like she knew the mystery behind it. But at least she could blame the person who said things that upset her and subsequently led to her sobbing in the toilet that day.

Myrtle hated Olive even more after that. Or was it love? Perhaps obsession was a better word.

 

* * *

 

Olive Hornby grew up. She ended up to be even prettier than her Hogwarts days, having nice NEWTS grades, and getting a nice job at the Ministry. She ended up happily married. And Myrtle -

Myrtle ended up _dead_.

It wasn't as if she'd ever believed life was fair, that the people who teased her relentlessly would lead miserable lives and she'd one day grow up to have a better life than all of them. She'd known life was unfair from the start.

Didn't mean she had to like it.

 

* * *

 

They met again, at the same toilet that Myrtle had died, when Olive's Ministry job required her to visit Hogwarts. Olive looked professional and pretty in her suits, and it sent a pang through Myrtle's heart when she found herself still thinking Olive as pretty.

It was a pity some things never really changed. But then again, maybe her whole life was a pitiful joke, after all.

"My-Myrtle?" Olive stammered when Myrtle appeared in front of her.

"Long time no see, isn't it?" Myrtle said, slowly and sulkily. "Ministry job suits you well, does it?"

Olive let out a rare nervous laugh. The confident professional Ministry worker who always seemed to handle everything easily, now paling rapidly at a haunted ghost from her past. What did you say to someone you'd teased relentlessly during your teenage years, someone who'd since died? _Thank you, death suits you well_? She thought not.

"You caused my death, you know, I never really forgot that," Myrtle said, perhaps a little wistfully, a little threateningly.

Olive's smile froze. "You can't blame me for that - it was the Heir of Slytherin -"

Perhaps it was. But Myrtle never knew the truth about the Heir of Slytherin. She never exactly believed it was Hagrid behind everything - she knew Hagrid, and he was just not this kind of person. She did knew Olive's taunts had driven her to the toilet that day. "But if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be there at that time."

Olive plastered a forced sympathetic smile on her face, "Myrtle, I'm sorry if I might've teased you a little bit during Hogwarts, but I've changed a lot since then, and surely you cannot be blaming _me_ for the cause of your death, dear."

"Can't I?" Myrtle asked, her smile cold and bitter.

Olive swallowed. "And that was so long ago, I was a different person back then."

"So was I," Myrtle said coolly. "I was alive."

Olive froze. Myrtle looked at her, and then suddenly glided towards the woman in a fast speed, walked through her body and made her scream, before storming out of this toilet to another, and began sobbing.

Nobody else noticed anything strange, because she was never in a cheerful mood anyway.

And they never saw each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
